


We Fight Ourselves

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Comeplay, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Credence Barebone, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, discussions of angsty things, disgusting amounts of bodily fluids, eventually, grindelwald is not how i usually write or read him whaaat?, grindelwald shushing, implied infidelity, lots of rimming, minor spitroasting, not mild salad tossing its XTREME, porn that grew a plot ish, references to mpreg but obvs it doesnt happen here, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Germany's Ambassadors come to MACUSA to discuss ever evolving laws and borders that may change, but instead of keeping things professional, Director Graves manages to end up on the other side of a seduction game that just may turn his worldview upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> happy birthday enjoy this mess of porn without plot but with a heavy side of feels??  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Percival had first touched him and he had bloomed to life, under those five fingertips, all from just a caress against his face, a promise of potential, that he could be so much  _ more _ than he seemed. The man took him to lunch, dined with him inside a real life restaurant, told him to not worry about going hungry for the first time in his life.

The pain that he got as penance for such sin was only fitting, and the next time they met, he almost collapsed into Percival’s arms. He was carried home, taken to be tucked into bed, and only woken by his own body’s agonizing waves of feverish need.

Credence pleaded, and begged, and finally Percival gave in. He leaned down to kiss Credence at the same time his hand was guided between his legs.

Credence was coming in a heartstopping instant from a delicate grip, utterly shameful, dripping with greed, and already whining for more.

Percival complied, besotted, unwilling to deny the Omega in his arms, in his bed, anything he could want.

Credence wept at the first joining of their hips and thighs. 

Alpha and Omega. 

Destined to mate, to bond. 

But Credence was infertile. Such a trait would be considered useless, leaving him forever unwanted. That was until Percival had met him and just knew, he was in love at first sight. Never mind the smell from constant wounds and being around nomaj’s who were guileless Beta’s nine times out of ten. All that mattered was how much he wanted to care for the sweet fragile omega. Credence was thought to be a Beta for so long, before he’d met Mister Graves.

He’d thought it was breaking the law for them to be together, even if Credence might have been able to learn to pass as a wizard, as an Omega and the mate of a powerful Alpha, it still wasn’t enough.

Credence was orphaned, his past unknown. Magic could never flower and remain harmless in discarded children of illegal unions between nomaj’s and wizards. 

 

Percival kissed him sweetly in the alley on that day, the third of their meeting, and begged for him to come away, to join him, to stay with him, so Credence followed. 

The church held nothing for him anymore, as he was already considered the spawn of the devil, so why not live up to the name? 

He smiled and Percival was lost, gone, over the moon for the boy. It didn't matter that he was breaking the law, he  _ wanted _ the boy and he would have him anyway and anytime he desired, they both desired. Pinned to the bed, against a wall, any way he could fuck him and knot him and claim him, he would. One day, Credence retrieved his Mister Graves’ wand, and felt something warm and inviting in the contact, though he’d never dream of attempting to use it without the man’s permission, before his very eyes, further truth was revealed.

Credence  _ did _ possess magical ability, as latent and hidden away as his Omegan nature had once been. Percival wept for joy, and fell to his knees before the glorious creature that was his future bondmate. Credence, puzzled as usual at every little thing, assuming certain gestures to only be of a more dubious nature, allowed himself to be swept away, into Percival’s arms, for a celebration of sorts, between their bodies.

It became common enough, living as he was, in Percival’s apartment, every day he came home from work, with the burning need to mark Credence, to ensure him that he was loved. So Percival would drag Credence to the bedroom and past the bed towards the shower, magicking away their clothing so he could kiss Credence briefly and then urge him into the glass walls of the shower, turning the boy to face the tile wall and then Percival was dropping to his knees once more, burying his face between those plush curves, drinking down the boy's omegan slick, drowning himself.

When he felt like he could knot from that alone, he got back to his feet and stroked once over Credence's cock, feeling as he twitched, quivering through a climax from such a delicate touch, spurting over his fingers and against the tile wall.

“Good boy, beautiful for me.”

Credence's voice was higher than normal, reedy, 

“Mister Graves, please, I can't,”

Percival growled against the back of his neck, rutting his swollen cock into the boy's ass, desperate to come, to knot, to land inside the tight and glistening opening. 

“It's alright sweet boy. You're safe with me. You belong to me.”

He thrust inside with a single smooth  _ snick _ , and felt warm wetness soaking into his skin as he began to fuck the boy’s tender and hot hole. Credence shuddered out a gasp and a moan as he came again, omegan cock hard and swollen against his stomach, spilling onto his skin and over their feet on the shower floor, long before Percival knotted him. 

After a handful of strokes into his feverishly hot opening, Credence came once more, and Percival’s hands gripped hard on his waist, holding him close as he felt his knot began to swell, while he leaned down and licked over the scent gland that had bonded them forevermore. The bite had healed after a couple days, and Percival at first had been afraid something was wrong until he remembered that sometimes, the rare nomaj born omegas needed consistent marking and biting, for up to a month.

“Credence, do you want this, me, to be your mate always?” Every time he asked, he knew it would hurt him deeply to hear his want denied. But he would not continue to do enforce the bond, not if the boy would not firmly agree to it every single time.

“Mister Graves, yes. Please. I need you, I  _ love  _ you.”

Percival groaned low and long, before nipping over the sensitive skin once more, suckling hard and worrying it almost til it bled.

Credence clenched around him and trembled under his hands, coming once more, long and dry before wet and splattering over the tile, and Percival could no longer move, locked in place by his deep seated knot.

“My boy, you're perfect.”

It took the better part of an hour for his knot to go down those first few times, then he could withdraw from Credence to observe his gaping pink hole, oozing Percival’s Alpha come down between creamy thighs. They showered off and Percival ended up carrying the weary boy to his bed so he might rest. 

After only a few nights, and Credence’s feverish first heat dissipated, Percival feared the worst and the best thing had occurred. The boy wasn’t just a nomaj, he wasn’t sterile after all, he’d been bred, and Percival could be-

 

But then, they got the results of the test back several weeks later, and Percival remained stone faced throughout. He'd bought a ring, a new wardrobe for the boy, he wasn't going to kick him out for  _ that. _ So they would never have pups. 

So what? 

They had love and each other, what else did they need?

 

* * *

 

Credence cried when he heard the truth about what he was, more so than the night when his fever had _ begun _ , and confusion and sadness mingled with the knowledge that he was  _ not _ among the normal null class, the Betas. He was something terrifyingly wicked and laden with responsibility. All until he had met Mister Graves, who’d been a wonderful accidental courting Alpha, stolen him gratefully away from his miserable life, and freed him even as they’d bonded.

It wasn’t that he’d ever thought he wanted children right away, or dreamed about having them, but the fact that he never could, put to him so bluntly and matter-of-fact by the doctors they’d seen was enough to make him deeply sad. No wonder his first heat had been delayed so long, he had nothing to blossom to life inside of him, just dead and empty cells obeying the very minimum of their design. 

It didn’t mean he felt anything less, when Mister Graves touched him, kissed him or held him close to his heart, but there was always the fear, the uncertainty that he might grow tired of having an Omega mate who could never help further the line, the Graves name. Would the man ever decide to take a second Omega? Was there magic to help aid Credence’s fertility? The answer to that had been less confident and permanent than the first ponderance, but either way, Credence felt unmoored. Thrust into a new world that he could belong in, only to be rejected by a fundamental part of his very core.

He sighed, and turned over to his side, only to find Mister Graves watching him, concern bleeding through his dark eyes, and evident in the furrow of his brow.

“Sweet boy, what’s wrong? It’s too early in the day to be so sad.”

The man’s lips pressed against his forehead, as a hand stroked over his cheek, and Credence swooned, urging closer, until there was not room to breathe between them, and he felt a bit better, anchored by the strong soothing presence of his Alpha.

“I just wish I could give you a family.”

“Is  _ that _ what’s been bothering you? You’ve been walking around like under cover of a storm cloud all week, because of something that’s outside your own control? Darling… I don’t want a family, I just want  _ you _ .”

“You say that now…”

“I assure you, I’m far too busy with my career and being contentedly bonded to you, sweetheart.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really. Come on, let’s see that pretty peach of yours. I’m dying for a taste.”   
Credence felt his cheeks burning, even as he shifted out of Mister Graves’ arms to lay on his back, and draw his knees up to his chest so that the wet cleft between his legs could be viewed. It was still embarrassing to be treated as such, even with the constant praise and adoration from the man, Credence couldn’t help feeling a bit shameful of just how good it was, how easily he could get hard from a single touch, a kiss, and then gentle probing of one or two fingers into his slick opening.

“Beautiful. Would you like me to come inside you or paint your skin with my seed?”

Credence couldn’t form an answer, not when all coherent thought was fleeing with every stroke of Mister Graves’ hand on his cock, dripping hotly onto his stomach, along with an occasional flick of his tongue against his entrance, before a slow kiss and suckling encouraged more slick to form.

“Daddy, please…”

“Yes, yes, I’ve got you. I think I need to be encased in these lovely hips.”

Both of Mister Graves’ hands moved to frame his waist, as his mouth moved up the length of Credence’s cock, and swallowed down around him, drinking up his first orgasm’s release, before kneeling properly between his legs, and rubbing his fully hardened Alpha cock against the ever oozing slick over his opening.

“Gorgeous. Sweetheart, open your eyes for me. Let me see you fall apart.”

Credence whimpered, obeying as best he could, even though the second Mister Graves’ cock began to press inside him, he wanted to squeeze them closed once again, savoring the overwhelming sensation that always overtook him when they did that, when they fucked, made love, whichever he felt like calling it. With every passing day that they were bonded, Credence found himself changing in new ways, whether it was taking initiative to kiss Mister Graves good morning, or offer to straighten his tie before headed out to work, it was always something. 

When the man came home from work one night and petted over his hair, lamenting how severe the cut was, how he deserved something better, softer, befitting his position as Mister Graves’ lover and partner, Credence asked if there was magic that could fix it. 

To his surprise, Mister Graves had laughed, and murmured how brilliant he was, and how blind he’d been.

“Of course there is darling. I’m just so dazzled by you, I forget the simplest things. Hold still.”

Mister Graves’ wand traced over his temples and down the side of his cheek, tapping below his ear, and past it, to the nape of his neck. Within moments, a tingling sensation trickled from his scalp to his shoulders, and the man urged him to stand in front of a mirror, investigating the new style. 

“If it’s too much, let me know, and I’ll trim it. I’m not the best at this sort of thing, but I do take care of myself.”

Credence found himself at a loss for words, for the young man staring back at him in the mirror was a stranger, someone who might have been called beautiful, unless clothing fell away and revealed them to be something other than a perfect omega.

Mister Graves still believed him to be enchanting, and had back before, when he’d been barely more than skin and bones and a bowlcut with chapped lips.

Now, now with every pound of the man’s hips into him, every nudge of his cock against someplace deep enough to make sparks explode behind Credence’s eyelids, (when had he closed them and disobeyed Mister Graves?) he was reborn, made anew into a creature who could love and be loved. Mister Graves was kissing him, desperate and panting for air when they broke apart, only to still over him, the swell and sting of his forming knot locking them together, so Credence could only tremble and shudder through his second climax of the morning, spurting minutely onto his stomach and up his chest.

“I wish we could do this every morning.”

Mister Graves breathed into the side of his neck, warm air tickling against the spot he was marked, indicating their bond, and Credence nodded in agreement, clinging to the man frantically, with his ankles locked around his waist, and his arms wrapping about his neck and shoulders.

“Daddy… it hurts…”

“Almost done sweetheart… ungh…”

Mister Graves groaned aloud, and Credence felt the slow pulsing inside him, as his knot popped, and flooded his opening with come, while the Alpha’s lips pressed into his skin, he collapsed onto the bed completely over his body. For a moment they remained like that, and Credence felt safe, overheating and bracketed below the man.

Eventually the come began to get sticky and was soaking into the bedsheets beneath his waist, so Credence huffed out a sigh, and mumbled,

“Daddy… we need to shower.”

“I know, lovely. I know.”

A murmured spell to clean and dry the sheets, and then Mister Graves was crawling backwards, urging him up out of the bed and into his arms to be carried to the bathroom. Another flick of his fingers, and hot water began to emerge from the overhead spout, like a gentle rainstorm for them to step into. 

Credence snuggled against the man’s chest for a few more moments before reluctantly leaving his embrace to stand on his own wobbly legs, letting Mister Graves clean him, from sweat, tears and the copious amounts of come and slick growing tacky between his legs. He shivered from even the innocent touches, until they became less so, and the man was pinning him against the wall, panting into his neck, putting a hand around his stomach and grasping his cock, growing hard once more.

“Baby, can you come for me?”

“Daddy... “

Credence couldn’t help smiling into the coolness of the tiles, and giving into the urge to thrust against Mister Graves’ hand, chasing after his own pleasure, finding it gladly for the third time. The hot water never ran out, but eventually hunger overruled both of their neverending libidos, and while Credence was bundled up in a fluffy towel, he just watched as Mister Graves dried himself off, then helped him, and charmed his hair from damp dark waves into soft dry ones.

“Darling, next week MACUSA will be welcoming a foreign delegation, so if I come home smelling different, it’s because of the majority Alpha’s and Beta’s in their leadership. They’re just as uh, organized as we are.”

Credence paused with his coffee cup halfway to his mouth for another sip,

“Oh? They don’t have  _ any _ Omega’s in positions of-”

“No. Unfortunately. They are working to change that. Slowly. I just didn’t want you to worry. I may be late getting home because of the dinner parties. Pointless frivolity and grandstanding, but it’s a tradition.”

“I understand, Mister Graves.”

“Now, now. Just because we aren’t in bed doesn’t mean you have to stop calling me Daddy.”

The man’s hand cupped his chin, and tilted his face up for a kiss which he granted, gratefully, and smiled.

“Good boy.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

He didn’t exactly ever dread saying farewell to Mister Graves when he had to leave off to work, but there was something extra desperate about their coupling on Sunday night’s, as if they both had something to lose and fear about the approaching dawn, unfounded fears or not.

Credence kissed the man on the cheek at breakfast, and watched him until he vanished on the spot at the end of the hall, with a tight coil in his gut. It wasn’t just nerves or panic or concern, but something like anticipation, for what, he didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

Percival strode into the front halls of MACUSA to find the delegation already waiting, crowding around the entrance to the stairs leading to the council chambers, chattering loudly, with no sign of the President or any of his top Aurors. He pasted on a smile that felt more like a grimace and walked over to approach the group. Alphas could easily scent other Alphas out, but for all Percival knew, the minister of Germany could be a Beta, like Sera was as well.

“Hey, you’re Percival Graves, of the founding Twelve, aren’t you?”

A resonating and smooth voice caught his attention, before he even saw anyone, he knew that the speaker was an Alpha, the scent of pine and woodsmoke heavy in the air, the group parted as he approached, revealing the source of the query. It was a tall and broad shouldered man, clad in a rich charcoal wool coat, evidence of the colder climate, and white teeth shown from a wide grin, as Percival found himself staring a touch too long, before reaching out to accept the offered hand.

“Yes. Director of Magical Security, at your service. I apologize the President wasn’t here to greet you, so I suppose I’ll have to make do as the welcoming committee.”

“Gellert Grindelwald. Head of Berlin Defense. Honored to meet you Director. I’ve heard much about your work, from the President herself. She assured me you would suffice. Bertie here would ask for an autograph if I wasn’t here to keep him in line.”

The man nudged another, shorter man with wispy grey hair in the side, and Percival tried to smile, as if amused, but mostly was infused with panic, wondering just where the hell Sera was, and why his hands were sweating. He let go of Grindelwald’s hand and opened his mouth to reply, with what, he didn’t know, a pithy comment, a disarming ramble about German weather, but instead, upon turning, he noticed Sera beginning to exit the elevator and he sighed in relief.

“Prime Minister, welcome. Forgive me, I got delayed on the floo with Russia.”

“They do tend to go on and on about their snow, don’t they?”

Grindelwald didn’t quite shift past him, but he decidedly introduced himself to Sera, leaving no room for Percival to continue or explain. All in all the transition to the council chambers took a few moments, but it felt more like hours, listening to people discussing economic and political developments that he usually ignored for the most part. America was the only country besides Canada to still uphold the stiffest of Rappaport’s laws, and Percival was only grateful to Credence for being of mostly nomaj decent, yet gifted to be an Omega. If he’d been anything else, Percival might never have met him, nor been able to secretly bond with him. Alpha’s in his position had little want or need for a Beta partner, unless as a third to join with an already mated Omega.

The whole concept made him a little dizzy. He couldn’t imagine having the stamina to satisfy two partners, much less Credence alone. The boy was insatiable, even when he was in a lower mood or out of his heat. In fact, crying only made him lovelier, and Percival, damned it all, was starting to get hard inside a fucking council meeting filled with foreign diplomats, including a handful of Alphas.

Grindelwald caught his eye about halfway into the meeting, and smiled just slightly, before dipping his gaze back to the papers in front of them, being shuffled about and flipped through along with the discussions. Percival shifted in his seat, and tried to ignore the sweat dampening his collar, why was it so blasted hot in there? It was the middle of winter for Mercy’s sake.

It was strange, come to think of it, why he could only smell one thing above all else, the still somewhat cloying scent of pine needles, ozone and smoke from what had to be burned maple wood. The realization jolted him, as he knew that it was a fairly common tree in Berlin, and it only made sense that German wizards and witches might carry the smell of their surroundings. But why was it sticking out so much to him?

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to find the meeting dissolving, people milling about, clustering off into pairs and groups, eager to break for lunch it seemed.

“Director Graves, would you be interested in accompanying me to the nearest place to dine? I’m very interested to try your American food. I’ve heard only good things about chicken fried steak.”

Percival was getting to his feet in an instant, legs surprisingly tired from being repeatedly crossed and uncrossed, semi-numb, and Grindelwald blinked over at him, patiently awaiting his reply. His throat was about the consistency of a desert.

“Oh, yes. Are you sure you don’t want to join Sera and-”

They were gone already, the Minister and the President, off Mercy knew where, and now he felt truly idiotic.

“No, Director, I’m asking  _ you _ .”

Percival blinked right back at him, brows meeting in confusion.

“Alright. Usually I go home for lunch, I’ll warn you. I’m a terrible tour guide.” Home for lunch meant a home cooked meal, and a chance to ravish Credence against the kitchen counter, or over the dining room table. 

“I assure you, this is not my first trip to America. I have no need for sight seeing. Everything I want is right in front of me.”

MACUSA, naturally, Percival concluded, and so they departed out of the council chambers, towards the stairs, and then the street. Midday sun was shining down on the pedestrians, and providing little relief from his still lingering fever, so he had left his coat behind, sent away to hang in his office, until it was time to leave for the night. The nearest place to eat was of course the diner he’d taken Credence to, and he smiled as he walked inside, followed closely by Grindelwald, who chuckled at the sights and smells of the place.

“How quaint. Everything is coffee or some variation of it. You american’s are ruining your tastebuds.”

“I don’t know about that. I can appreciate a nice cup of your tea once in awhile.”

Taking a seat in the booth across from the man was a relief. Now he could freely study him without appearing to stare in a manner unbefitting a Director.

“Tea? Oh no. I’m not British. Remember? We Germans prefer a stout beer or decent whiskey. How’s the prohibition holding up for your muggles?”

Percival coughed into his fist, and the waitress lapped past their table.

They clearly weren’t ready to order yet.

“It doesn’t matter much to me, if I’m honest. What nomaj’s do to torture themselves has no bearing upon us. The President lifted Prohibition almost six months back.”

Grindelwald smirked,

“She is truly a benevolent ruler. I couldn’t imagine what might happen if that sort of law was brought up in my country. Hell, in the whole of Europe. It would be revolution overnight. America has gone to war with itself over less. Yet your  _ muggles _ allowed it.”

Percival shrugged,

“They’re a confusing sect, I’ll give you that. However, with Rappaport’s law upheld to the letter, we never have overlap, unlike in Europe.”

“That must be terrible. What if you met someone who you wanted, but they weren’t a squib or even a half blood?”

Percival had never allowed himself to consider such a thing, and indeed, since Credence, it hadn’t been a blip on his radar. Something nudged against his foot, and he cleared his throat to withdraw, unaware he’d been sticking his shoes so far away, as he crossed his legs, he saw Grindelwald retrieve his menu, and his eyes left his own.

“I wouldn’t. In fact, I’m quite content in my life at the moment.”

“Is that right? Have you married Director? Or is it a secret engagement?”

Grindelwald was eyeing his left hand, which was naturally free of any rings or adornments, and Percival found himself blushing before he could stop it.

“Oh. No. I’m just… enjoying life.”

“You are unattached then?”

Percival wasn’t sure how to answer that, truthfully or not, so he was blissfully saved by the reappearance of the waitress, and managed to deflect and survive the entirety of lunch without giving any sort of definite reply.

“I’ll be staying at the Waldorf, I believe. The wing that is for wizardkind is said to be the most richly and elegant in design. I wonder, if you’d consider joining me for drinks tonight, or dinner, or just dessert?”

Again, something brushed over his foot, and halfway up his leg, before Percival choked on his iced lemonade, and realized what had just happened.

Grindelwald was cocking a dark brow at him, and tapping his fingers on the table, a cool smile curving his lips.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I just asked you out. To clarify, since you are unattached and I’m in town for a limited time, I thought we could have some fun.”

“But I’m an Alpha… as are you, are you not?”

Grindelwald swept out of his side of the booth, dropping what had to be converted currency to dragots onto the table, before gesturing for him to go first.

“Indeed, Director Graves, and yet, here we are.”

There they were, back on the street, for a moment, until Percival was ushered away, off the sidewalk, into a concealed alcove of a dark alleyway, despite the early hour, and Grindelwald’s proximity was making his head begin to ache, his heart pound faster, and somehow, impossibly, his cock throb to life.

“You… feel attraction to Alphas?”

Grindelwald shrugged as if he’d been asked whether he preferred vanilla to chocolate ice cream.

“I feel attraction to those I’m interested in. It’s that simple.”

“For you maybe!”

Percival spluttered and his head spun, as Grindelwald crowded him against the bricks, he actually felt a moment of mild panic, surely the man could  _ smell _ how aroused he was, at the most bizarre turn of events. Surely he could  _ see _ it? 

Like that, he was very aware of how short he was in comparison to Grindelwald, why, even with his boot lifts on, he’d  _ never _ been shorter than anyone, unless in the council chambers for a meeting of congress, with the staggered seating.

“Director Graves, can I call you Percival? I think you can smell my intentions just as I can scent your curiosity. So. Come see me tonight. Just ask for my name, and give the desk yours, and you’ll be sent up. I shall expect you until midnight. If you don’t come, I will take it as a respectful decline. If you do come, then, well, the evening awaits us, filled with possibilities.”

Percival could feel brick biting into his shoulders, through his suit, even as Grindelwald backed away, smiling at him in a manner that made something in his gut clench.

“Now, shall we? I suspect the meeting will resume upon our return.”

Percival smiled tightly, and stepped bodily forward, glad to be able to lead the way, the illusion of control back under his direction.

For the rest of the council meeting and discussions thereafter, all Percival could think about, could even picture in his mind was the thought of it, the idea, the consideration that, would it be cheating, to experiment with another Alpha, while he was bonded to Credence?

What if Grindelwald was only  _ interested _ because Percival smelled so strongly  _ of _ Credence, and thought perhaps he was lying, or on blockers, not believing he was an Alpha at all?

The thought made Percival angry, determined to prove the man wrong, to show him that yes, he was a full blooded Alpha,  _ Mercy _ ’s sake, and he could only provide knots or lead the way in any sort of dance. That was all there was to it. The second he escaped the council chambers he headed for his office, stepped inside, and locked the door, flicking his hand at the fireplace.

“Credence Graves.”

Since the boy had been staying with him, Percival had insisted he was free to choose his own surname, so he would never have to use that horrible woman’s again, or be reminded of where he’d come from.

“Mister Graves?”

His boy, his beautiful lovely boy answered almost at once, kneeling in front of the fire, long hair softly framing his face, eyes wide, lips parted.

Mercy, Percival wanted him in his arms so badly.

“Darling. I’m going to be working a bit later than normal. Till almost midnight. I don’t want you to worry.” Nor be suspicious, though Credence hadn’t an untrusting bone in his body when it came to his mate, Percival knew, the boy bled earnestness and truth. 

“Okay Daddy. Promise you’ll be home in time to kiss me in the morning?”

Percival managed a breathless chuckle, relaxing a touch,

“Of course sweetheart. Long before that. I’ll be sleeping beside you before you know it.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It wasn’t a lie. He meant every word. He was only doing what he needed to do, to prove himself as a man, an Alpha, and to be the best he could, at his job and in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

His palms were still sweaty and his knees wobbled only slightly as he walked into the glistening and gleaming interior of the hotel, trying not to seem out of place as he approached the desk that only wizards or witches could see. He smiled tightly, and murmured who he was there to visit.

“Lord Grindelwald? Of course. He’s expecting you, Mister Graves.”

Right. Yes. He was. 

The elevator ride was nerve wracking, and more than enough to make him want to back out of the whole thing, to run back down, to disapparate and return home. But that would have been insulting, the man was expecting him.

He didn’t even have to knock when he arrived at the proper number and the golden outline winked at him before it was swinging inward, and Grindelwald was smiling over at him. Gone was his travel and formal attire, he’d changed into an emerald silk robe, that contrasted rather handsomely with his skin, and appeared to be wearing little else besides black lounge pants, no shoes on his feet.

“I’m delighted you came to see me Director Graves, in fact, I was just about to break open the champagne, can you believe it? They sent me a whole bottle and only one glass, so I’ve-”

“Percival, please. If you don’t mind me calling you Gellert, less of a mouthful, don’t you think?”   
“Especially when that clever mouth could be used for so many other wonderful things, I agree. Percival, please, come inside.”

“I really can’t stay long, but I want to ensure you understand that I-mmph.”

Percival barely got a boot over the threshold before he was being hauled in the rest of the way by one of Grindelwald’s hands at the back of his neck, as if he could be so easily scruffed, and treated like an Omega. He tried to protest, but the words died in his throat, as the man pinned him to the wall with his hips, and slammed the door shut, ignoring how it made him jump.

“Director, please. I don’t  _ think _ you lied to me. I know an Alpha when I smell them. I still want you, very badly. Tell me you didn’t just come here to argue semantics? I can not knot you truly, no, but I would love to try.”

Grindelwald was now sniffing along his neck, before pressing his lips to the heated skin, and licking up his jaw, why Percival couldn’t form a coherent thought for all the dragots in the world, he didn’t know. Instead his cock ached and forced his hips to cant forward and up, trying to grind against the man, into the impressive erection he could feel under slippery silk.

“You actually want to fuck me?”

“Yes.”

It came out more like a hiss, as the man’s teeth nipped over his neck, just beneath his ear, before he reared back and thrust his hips forward, harder that time, seconds later, Percival had no more arguments, as their lips met.

The taste of smoke without a cigar, the burn of ozone, and the crisp cool of mountain pine seared through him at the contact, as his hands scrabbled for purchase over smooth silk, and instead, he ended up grabbing at his own arms around the back of Grindelwald’s neck. When the man broke away for air, Percival felt a little light headed himself.

“Do you plan on taking me against the wall, or might I be allowed to undress, to lay on a bed?”

A deep chuckle, and then Grindelwald backed away fully, only holding a hand to Percival’s hip, somewhat possessively,

“Of course, we’re not animals. We have luxuries and so we shall enjoy them. Would you like a drink?”

Guided further into the room, Percival could have appreciated the splendor, had not every single one of his nerves buzzed like a live wire, as he felt his cock twitching in the confines of his trousers. 

“Certainly. Thank you.”

“I apologize that it’s not something stronger.”

Percival accepted the offered glass of champagne and downed half of it in one gulp, ignoring the rules of politeness and interested only in calming himself, trying to breathe deeply and prepare for the inevitable.

“You’re trembling.”

The man’s voice was a low rasp, and it made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as Percival tried desperately not to list into the man’s grip at his waist.

“I’m just… not used to this.”

“Being pursued? Surely not. America is not blind, is it?”

Percival choked on a mad urge to laugh, and then shook his head,

“Not that I have a lack of suitors, I just don’t… tend to mesh well with others.”

“I cannot tell you how wrong you are. I look forward to ‘ _ meshing’ _ with you, greatly.”

Percival barely had the chance to finish his drink before Grindelwald was on him again, kissing him so hard he wondered if his lips might bruise enough for Credence to notice, to ask. His skin heated with shame, and Grindelwald took it to mean anticipation or perhaps arousal.

“Let’s get you out of these uncomfortable things, hmm?”

He was walked towards the bedroom, backwards, like it really was a dance, and Grindelwald assumed the lead, worrying and nipping the skin down his neck, while using magic to undo his shirt, unbutton his vest and pants, and coax him to open his mouth. 

He allowed it, so their tongues could meet, and Grindelwald groaned against him, pushing ever closer, until he was falling, back onto a bed so plush and soft it made his own fancy cotton sheets at home feel like sandpaper, staring up at the man, who palmed over his own cock through his robe, smirking down at him.

When he inhaled sharply, Grindelwald began to drop to his knees, reaching out at once, so that both of those strong hands were braced at his hips, now bare, and fingers kneaded into his skin.

“Percival, Percival, I’m going to knot you so hard you see stars. I’ll eat you out and clean you up till you scream.”

“Impossible.”

Another chuckle was all he got for his disbelief, and a slow agonizing stroke of a hand over his cock, making his hips jump, before Percival gasped, and his head fell back once more onto the sheets, eyes drifting shut from the pleasurable sensations coursing through him.

“You’ve never had anyone who wasn’t an Omega suck your gorgeous dick, have you?”

“N-no.”

He didn’t stutter, not at all, never, only it seemed, when in the presence of one man. Gellert Grindelwald. The man sighed, then leaned forward, so that warm wetness flicked against the slit of his cock, and Percival’s eyes shot open as he felt Grindelwald swallow half of his length down in one move. It was as if he’d been punched in the gut, but instead of wanting to come, or move or fight, all he did was melt, surrender to the feeling.

“That’s it. There you go.”

_ Good boy _ sounded like it should have followed the words, but Grindelwald silenced himself on Percival’s cock once more, and he fisted his hands in the obscenely expensive fine thread count sheets to fight the urge to touch the man, to grab at him. Unlike with Credence, there was nothing to anchor himself with, no long dark waves of hair, Grindelwald had a very close cropped head of salt and pepper grey, and only the slightest scratch of stubble against Percival’s inner thighs. He couldn’t even imagine how it would feel when he drifted down, if indeed he chose to, to do such a thing.

A hand left one of his thighs to grip at the base of his cock, and he knew Grindelwald was trying to coax him into knotting, as dangerous as that might have been, with his mouth taking him just about as deep as he could, Percival decided to stop fighting it, and just relaxed further into the bed.

Grindelwald hummed around his mouthful of cock, and then tightened his hand, before pulling back to tease mercilessly at the head, making Percival bite back a shout. If the bastard kept that up, he was going to come, and soon.

Nothing was going according to plan. He’d been expecting to walk in and be held down, fucked within an inch of his life, and miserably so, as no one he knew had ever knotted a fellow Alpha, and run home to Credence, to beg his forgiveness. The last thing he wanted right  _ now _ was to leave. He found himself  _ itching _ to feel the man’s cock inside him, burning with curiosity to know what it would feel like to be knotted. Would it even fit halfway?

His first orgasm took him by surprise, stealing through his body until he was short of breath, and his hips were trying to force out of Grindelwald’s hands, cock pumping deep into the man’s throat, emptying his seed from the aching and heaviness of his sack.

Grindelwald only let go of him when he started to keen and whimper, without even being aware of it, and gave the head of his cock one final lick, just to make his entire body twitch. The hand that had gripped over the base, massaging him through his incredibly fast knot dipped lower, caressing past his balls and lower to graze over the never explored area beyond.

“Percival… I told you, I’d make you scream, didn’t I?”

“How, can, you, even-”

“Shh-hh. Dear Director, you’ve just had a wonderful climax, didn’t you? Tell me you aren’t more relaxed than when you first walked in, thinking a mile a minute?”

Sure, yes. Percival  _ felt _ better, for the moment, but that was all external, he was still thinking, a lot, about Credence, and what all that meant.

“Do you want me to-?”

“I want you to stay right here, and let me open you up properly.”

The fingertip circling around his tight hole wasn’t pressing hard or roughly attempting to force anything, in fact, at the gentle nudge of a flattened palm to his inner thigh, followed by the man’s lips and tongue teasing, just so, it seemed like it might be possible, or easier. Grindelwald’s mouth was wet on him, and though his tongue only circled teasingly over his rim a few times, before finally pressing closer, deeper as he could, Percival thought he was dying. He knew that Omega’s could come more than once, easily, and it took the barest hint of consistent stimulation. The way Grindelwald was working him open, before adding a fingertip to ease in, carefully pressing in and curling, slightly, while he kept licking and suckling over the sensitive skin below Percival’s sack. His cock was making an admirable effort to harden again, so quickly, despite having knotted already. 

A charm for slick was all that could explain it suddenly being cooler and hotter all at once between his legs, as Grindelwald remained on his knees, and Percival felt hot breath against his sensitive skin when the man pulled back to stare at him. He never blushed, but he also never had such scrutiny either.

“So pink, and wet. You’ve got a perfect ass, Percival. Just begging for an Alpha to knot it.”

He wasn’t so sure. Even considering it, considering the eyefull of the man’s cock he’d gotten just through his pants, he didn’t know.

“Go on. Scream if you need to.”

Two fingers then pressed insistently past the outer rim of his hole, with just slippery slick to aid them, and Grindelwald didn’t still or slow down, he just bore in, further, harder, until Percival was writhing under his hand, not sure why he needed  _ more _ , desperately, but he couldn’t beg for it, he wouldn’t.

“ _ Gellert _ , I need-”

“You’re crying. Don’t be sad. You taste delicious.”

He didn’t have the strength to lift his head up and see, but he felt the jolt run through his body when the man stroked over his spent cock, fully intent on making him hard again. There was little chance of that happening, not unless there was some magic place inside him, like with Credence, that might urge on-

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

There was. That was the only explanation, as heat crawled down his spine, and coiled in his gut once more.

Grindelwald laughed, low and long, a filthy sound, to match the squishing of his fingers coated liberally in artificial lubrication as he continued to fuck into Percival,

“You’ve learned something new today, Percival. Alpha’s have it. Lucky thing you have me to teach you. Now, I think you’re ready.” He mewled in protest, tried to gasp out a denial, that there was no way, he couldn’t possibly handle all of  _ that _ inside him. There was no chance.

“Please… not yet.”

Grindelwald dragged his clean hand down Percival’s thigh, squeezing gently over the trembling muscle.

“More time? You want to come again?”

“Yes.”

He was gasping and nodding, tears stinging his eyes, and Grindelwald actually smiled, appearing sympathetic.

“Of course. I don’t want to hurt you, Percival.”

His fingers kept moving, thrusting in and out of Percival’s hole in a faint imitation of fucking, and eventually, he was able to relax enough to allow a third one inside him, before he dipped down, and put his mouth to his stomach, nipping at the skin.

“Would you like me to suck your cock again? Hmm?”

“Yes…”

“Good.”

He kissed his way back down to the base of Percival’s cock, licking and suckling over where his knot had deflated, and he was more sensitive than even he realized. It made his back arch, and his toes curl, as he felt blood slowly begin to fill his cock, urging him closer and closer to coming.

When Grindelwald’s fingers suddenly stilled, the ache stopped, but the burn, the stretch remained, and  he found himself whimpering, trying to roll his hips, to  _ beg _ the man to fuck him harder, to hold him tighter.

“How close are you?”   
“Very… right-”

“There?”

Grindelwald put his mouth properly over the head of Percival’s cock, licking right over his dripping slit, and then sucking hard.

His vision went white as his jaw dropped, and something like an orgasm rushed through him, though hardly any semen escaped him he could feel the man humming against his cock.

“Good lad. You’re ready now.”

The fingers withdrew and then Grindelwald got to his feet, as his robe and pants melted away, vanishing to leave only the smooth dark expanse of his skin visible, small dots of scars and natural body marks remaining, along with the budded brown of his nipples, a dark smattering of hair down his chest to right above where his cock jutted out from.

“You’re not-”

“Would you prefer to be on your knees? Not as fun. I can’t kiss you like that…”

Grindelwald looked almost disappointed, so Percival bit his tongue, and shook his head.

He got a wink and a smile for his reward, just before the man’s broad palms met his thighs once more, urging them as far apart as he could manage, then he reached down, stroked over himself, and now his cock glistened, dripping with lube and precome.

“Feel free to scratch up my back a little if you want. It’s always endearing to carry marks from my international travels.”

Percival thought he saw the hint of another wink, though everything else fell to the wayside when he felt the blunt press of the man’s cock against his hole. He couldn’t help panicking, tensing slightly, forgetting exactly how many fingers he’d managed, even if he had gotten urged into growing hard and somehow came, the fear of upcoming pain was almost too much to bear.

One of Grindelwald’s hands was petting down his side, soothing over his flank like he was a startled horse. If anyone had any parts resembling a horse, it was Grindelwald, Percival thought to himself dryly.

“Give me a kiss, there’s a good lad.” Percival blinked away the tears he didn’t even realize had been stinging at his eyes, and listed up, bringing himself as close to Grindelwald as he could, granted by the man meeting him halfway. He opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen, and was startled by the taste that met his tongue, before remembering, of course, Grindelwald had sucked him off, no wonder he tasted like Alpha come.

He almost smiled, and then Grindelwald thrust in further, making him tense all over again. Pain lanced up his spine, and it felt like a knife was slowly being shoved between his legs. His cock went soft immediately, and he felt a whimper crawling out of his throat.

“Shh-hh, baby boy, it’s alright. I’ve got you. Just relax.”

He tried to protest that he  _ couldn’t _ when a fucking freight train was being driven into his ass, a place that had barely even gotten any sexual attention before tonight, well,  _ ever _ , but Grindelwald just reached around with one hand, splayed over his backside, and squeezed, while his other slipped between their bodies, and stroked purposefully over his cock. It was distracting enough, he was so hypersensitive he almost whimpered again, but nothing could quite take away from the fact that Grindelwald was fucking him with the intent to knot inside him.

“Go on, go on, there you go.”

Grindelwald stilled his own hips, and Percival let his legs go slack. Grindelwald could now pull out, and gently thrust back in a touch more, he made incremental progress, until he was almost halfway buried inside of him.

Percival sagged against the man, feeling how his thumb rubbed over the slit of the head, and there was somehow, incredibly, precome starting to form again, as blood slowly trickled back up into his cock.

“I don’t mean… to make this so difficult.”

“Shh-hh, it’s your first time. It’s fine. Imagine someday if we could find a lovely Omega for you. Let you start by fucking them, to ease yourself into it, they’d smell so sweet, and you’d knot them first, before I came up behind you, and took over. They’d love it. Omega’s with more than one Alpha go utterly berserk. They wouldn’t know who to mate faster.”

Percival frowned, unable to help thinking about Credence, his own, sweet perfect boy back home.

“What do you mean, someday? Do you plan on coming back to New York for something other than business?”

“Mmm, if I could be persuaded by a handsome face and a tight ass like yours, why, yes, Percival, Yes I do.”

His back arched as somehow, Grindelwald started to pull a third orgasm from him, while sweat beaded and dripped down his forehead, mingling with old unshed tears, the man leaned down to kiss him, and full push inside, at least, it sure felt like it. When he crested, spilling once more onto the man’s fingers and drenching his already sweat sheened chest, he could feel Grindelwald mouthing over his neck again, seemingly wishing he had a scent gland to bite, to mark, to  _ claim _ .

“Are you, is it, almost all the way in?”

Grindelwald sounded a bit breathless himself, and Percival fought the urge to crow in triumph, until he spoke.

“No baby, it’s not. My knot has another three inches to go. But if you really want, I can just press right against your rim, and fill you up that way.”   
Percival managed to get out through gritted teeth a very definite ‘ _ no, _ ’ if they were doing it, they were going to do it right.

“Don’t hold back. I can take it. Just fuck me.”

“Mmm, I thought you’d never ask.”

The hand left his cock and then matched with the other on his hip, curved around just so, almost caressing his ass, and then Grindelwald shifted back, to snap his hips forward, truly punching all the way into Percival’s throat. At least, that was what it felt like. He settled for trying to hold on, by bracing over the man’s shoulders, digging into the skin till it bled, he was sure, his fingers grew slippery, and bile burned in the back of his mouth. He thought he could die from being murdered in the field, or  _ that _ , the way he was being broken in half by Grindelwald’s Alpha cock, and the thought of anyone reading that on his tombstone as the cause of his death was enough to snap him out of it.

He felt another spear of pain, and then blissfully, numb relief, as Grindelwald groaned into his neck, and finally stopped advancing, merely collapsed atop him, while Percival clung on for dear life, feeling the man’s knot begin to deflate. Since he couldn’t truly lock the man inside of him, there was no way for it to last long.

But it still just never seemed to end, Grindelwald’s cock filled him with come until he thought he saw his stomach protruding a bit, like he’d eaten far too much at dinner, though all he’d had was that glass of champagne since lunch, and oh, oh Mercy save him.

“Gellert, let me up, I need-”

“Mmmph… shh-hh baby. Daddy’s resting.”

The problem was Grindelwald being so fucking heavy, right over him, with his cock still embedded in Percival’s ass, come seeping out slowly around his softened but still huge length, he could feel a burning ache in his abdomen that had nothing to do with his backside. His cock was trapped between their bodies, and twitching, threatening to dribble liquid that wasn’t precome.

“Grindelwald, for fucks sake, if you don’t move right this minute I’m going to-”

“What are you yelling about, Percival?”

A hand braced over his mouth, shifting from where it had been flat on the bed beside his face, and Percival finally did scream against the fingers muffling the sound, right as his bladder gave in, and the pressure lessened slightly, as his cock spurted out warmth between them, wetting over the sheets and trickling down his thighs, his waist, and surely had Grindelwald’s attention now, for scent alone.

“Fucking christ. If you wanted to mark me, all you had to do was ask, baby.”

Percival blinked up at the ceiling, still mute under the man’s palm as he felt Grindelwald’s hips shift, at last, freely him from such a bracketing weight overtop him, the man’s cock slipped out of his ass, gaping far too much to keep so much come inside him, so now he was twice as disgustingly filthy, covered in fluids not belonging all to him.

The urge to cry was about as strong as it was to yell, to throw a fist at the man’s chest for  _ making _ him do such a thing.

“I  _ didn’t _ want to, you… just wouldn’t listen.”

“Sorry. I’m comfortable. In the afterglow still. Kiss me.”

“Kiss you? You still want that, after what just happened?”

“You took my knot like a virgin Omega, it was delicious. I haven’t had that hard of an orgasm in… probably a couple years. What’s a bit of piss?”

Grindelwald nosed into his neck, and dragged a hand down his side, his dirty wet skin clammy to the touch, sticky in places, to finger over his hole, still oozing come, before he felt something cool, and tingling.

Magic was cleaning him now, and Percival had never felt so dumb in his entire life.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

He opened his mouth to protest otherwise, and found Grindelwald now petting over his bare back, urging him to nestle into his side, a traitorous exhaustion pricking at his lids now, fighting the tears. The man’s large hand grazed from the nape of his neck down the length of his spine, and back up again, each pass slower and gentler than the one before it, until Percival was actually breathing steady, and obediently hugging his arm across Grindelwald’s chest.

“Rest now.”

He tried to, he really did. But it wasn’t the same as trying to fall asleep beside Credence, a delicate body curled into his, no, Grindelwald was broader, heavy, taking up more space.

Percival shifted and turned, and did his best to get comfortable, yet after a few moments, he heard the man sigh, and grumble into his shoulder.

“What’s the matter Percival? You know, no one can sleep if they don’t stop moving.”

“I just… I can’t really stay very long. I meant it when I said that.”

“It’s fine. I understand. Don’t want to stumble out of my hotel room at seven in the morning.”

“I don’t mean to insult your hospitality.”

Grindelwald’s voice was an amused rasp,

“Percival, I had a wonderful time. You couldn’t insult me if you tried. Well, leaving without a goodbye kiss might hurt my feelings, but I’d understand. I did have your ass in my mouth.”

“It’s not that.”

“I know. It’s a joke, lad. Well go on, kiss me goodbye and go on, get out of here.”

Grindelwald was smiling, but Percival couldn’t return the gesture. He felt too guilty. Now that the afterglow had faded, the weight of what he had done was on his shoulders, fully. Credence thought him at work, but he’d really just broken the bond between them, or at least bent it beyond what he’d ever imagined he could do. His darling, sweet Omega. So blindly trusting.

He got dressed with a heavy heart, and turned back to find the man watching him with a wry smile. 

“You’re as handsome in that as you are naked, Percival. I do look forward to seeing you again, outside work.”

“Mmm, yes. Thank you.”

He answered somewhat distractedly, and then was going out the door, each step he took closer to home a condamnation.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, in the grand finale, Grindelwald finally meets the elusive and enchanting Credence...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the epic finale.

Credence stirred at the sound of footsteps, and the familiar spicy scent of Mister Graves, which made every formerly tense and concerned muscle in his body sag in relief, melting into the bed, back into what he liked to think of as their nest. He snuggled against the man’s body when he finally slipped under the covers, and pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead.

“You didn’t stay up waiting for me all night did you, my boy?”

“No Daddy, but I can’t sleep very well without you.”

“It’s almost two. I didn’t think I’d be out so late.”

“It’s okay. I just missed you.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I’ll take a half day tomorrow. Cook you breakfast in bed. How’s that sound?”

Credence yawned so wide it made his jaw ache, and then he nodded, nuzzling into Mister Graves’ chest, smiling against his skin.

“Yes please Daddy.”

The man’s heartbeat was thundering into his ear, but he suspected it was just because of how worried he’d been, Credence had been very naughty to wait up for him after being told not to, but he couldn’t help it.

“I love you, my boy.”

“Love you too.”

He drifted off with a smile on his lips.

When warm sunshine was kissing his face, he realized that something was stroking over his cock, and the sheets beneath him were soaked in slick.

“Oh-h-h… Daddy?”

“Good morning baby.”

Mister Graves was touching him, and gently tugging the sheet off his body to put his hands on Credence’s bare skin, before his mouth made contact with his cock, and his spine arched, toes curling into the bed, as he tried to beg for more without a word. That was without a doubt, his favorite way to wake up. 

So far it had only happened once before, at the end of one of his heats, now it felt like he was about to be thrust into one anew from such attentions, so he whimpered at the feel of Mister Graves’ mouth enveloping his cock, suckling over the head, licking firmly over the leaking slit, and he reached down to fist the sheets in his hands, squirming away and trying to press closer all at once.

His heels dug into the bed and he felt his back lift off the bed with the force of his orgasm, as Mister Graves just barely grazed a hand between his legs, letting his fingertips dance along the hot wet seam of his opening, which fluttered, trying desperately to force the man’s hand deeper. He wanted to make sure he was ready for Mister Graves’ cock, if he was planning to fuck him before breakfast.

“Will you knot me Daddy?”

“If you want me to…”

“Please?”

His breath came in pants, and Mister Graves kissed his way back up the length of Credence’s body, before nuzzling his cheek against Credence’s neck, and then finally finding his lips, before grinding his Alpha cock against his own softening Omega cock.

“Gonna knot you so hard, you’ll smell like me for days.”

“Yes, yes please!”

Mister Graves was on his knees right over him and starting to thrust inside, the head of his cock just barely penetrating the rim of his opening, when he winced, and  _ whined _ against Credence’s throat.

“Daddy...?”

“My boy, I’m sorry. My back hurts a little. Why don’t you just sit on my face, until you get tired of coming, alright?”

Mister Graves moved back and away from him to flop over onto his side, chest heaving, and Credence frowned over at him, concerned as the scent from his mate changed, tinged with fear, and pain.

“Daddy, are you hurt?”

“No baby, just sore. I must have slept on something wrong. Come on, saddle up.”

Credence pouted, and then sighed, before reluctantly climbing into place, straddling Mister Graves’ mouth and gently landing on his chin, holding his cock in one hand, to keep from accidentally smacking the man in the cheek, and he felt the groan vibrate up through him.

Mister Graves’ lips parted and his tongue pressed into his opening, hot, wet and flicking right against him, making Credence’s breath catch, and his fingers stuttered on his cock, which was slowly starting to drip watery precome.

“Daddy… don’t wanna make a mess…”

“It’s okay sweetheart. Whatever you do I’ll clean up. Hold on tight to the headboard.”

Credence obediently let go of his cock and put both hands flat onto the head of the bed, starting to rock his hips with more purpose, while Mister Graves’ own hands lifted to brace at the sides of his ass, gripping hard and pushing him down. He nearly squeaked as he finally came, cock spurting out white ropes over the man’s face, across the pillows and nearly up to the wood. While he shivered through aftershocks, he could feel Mister Graves humming under him, swallowing and licking harder and harder until Credence almost felt as if he was in pain.

He curled in upon himself, and Mister Graves squeezed a couple times over his backside, and then let him go, so he could collapse back onto the bed, at the man’s side, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

“Good, baby?”

“Y-ye-e-es Daddy… but I want to help you?” his voice came out like a squeak, and Mister Graves sighed, petting a hand down his sweaty stomach over his softened but still sensitive cock.

“You can suck me off in the shower if you want baby.”

Credence’s afterglow was only a little diminished by the idea of not being knotted, and he let Mister Graves carry him to the bathroom, when his legs remained rather shaky. Mister Graves flicked his fingers at the bed to clean it from Credence’s spend.

“Daddy…”

“Yes, what is it my boy?”

“Are you going to be out late again tonight?”

“No darling, not at all. In fact, after work, I’m going to come home, we can get all dressed up, and go out for a night on the town. Sound fun?”

Credence hummed, and leaned in to kiss Mister Graves on the cheek, before working his way towards the man’s mouth, bittersweet and tasting of him.

“Yes, please.”

He barely remembered getting to his knees to pull Mister Graves’ cock into his mouth, and the cushioning charm prevented the tile from hurting him. He licked and suckled and swirled his tongue over the head of his Daddy’s cock until he felt fingers curling into his hair, and guiding him closer, trying to urge him to take it deeper.

When Mister Graves finally came down his throat Credence hummed in delight, glad to have been able to please him, as he swallowed and swallowed until he couldn’t anymore. Mister Graves gently pulled away and took care of the rest of the mess, before keeping him on his knees, washing Credence’s hair, and tenderly rinsing every bit of lather away while keeping his fingers over his eyes, protecting them from any stray soap. 

Breakfast wasn’t had  _ in _ bed, but it was a lazy affair, and Mister Graves kept touching him, petting over his neck, and face, squeezing his shoulder, and kissing his cheek. When it was time for him to go to work, he whispered in Credence’s ear how much he loved him and how pretty he looked, making him smile.

“Have a good day at work Daddy.”

“Thank you sweetheart. Be productive in your studies.”

Credence beamed, and nodded, already looking forward to returning to the library, wondering if Mister Graves would mind if he stayed in his silk bathrobe all day, not wanting to get dressed beyond that, or perhaps just a pair of pants to contain the slick that he suspected might start to leak if he thought about the man too much. Sometimes that happened.

He ended up falling asleep on the couch around four, and woke up to a gentle caress over his back.

“Hey honey… wake up.”

Credence started and found Mister Graves kneeling in front of the couch, smiling at him, and he couldn’t help smiling back, tentatively.

“Are you feeling better Daddy?”

For a moment, the man’s expression faltered, and his eyes skittered away from Credence’s.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not sore still are you? Can you fuck me now?”

Mister Graves blinked, and then laughed,

“Oh sweetheart. I’m not going to fuck you before dinner. Everyone in the restaurant will be jealous. We can make love all night when we get home. Come on. Let’s get you dressed. You stayed in this all day? Wicked boy. You look ravishing. You wanted to tempt me, hmm?”

Credence shrugged, even though Mister Graves was more than correct. He allowed the man to scoop him up into his arms and carry him to their room, scattering kisses all over his cheeks and onto his neck, just barely grazing over the mark. He always needed to cover it with high collars when he went out, or with a scarf if it was properly seasonable. Tonight though, he almost wished he could show it off, to let everyone know who he was bonded to, the wonderful Mister Graves.

Credence sighed, and dutifully put on the clothing that his mate had set out for him, then stepping into the shoes, shined to perfection like his Alpha’s own footwear always was.

“Beautiful. Take my arm, darling.”

Credence looked over at Mister Graves and almost swooned. He looked so handsome in a suit, with his coat and blue silk scarf arranged just so. Credence did end up leaning on the man’s arm, before they vanished, to reappear right outside of the restaurant, and there would be a reserved table under the Graves’ name, he knew.

Mister Graves ordered a glass of wine for them to share, before picking a couple appetizers he knew Credence had been eyeing, the menu with gorgeous and moving illustrations, designed to tempt even the least culinary inclined patron, before requesting that the waiter come back once they’d finished, to make their final orders.

“You know, I think people are staring at you.”   
Credence blushed and dropped his gaze to the napkin, the gleaming silverware, and then to where the man’s hand boldly caressed his own, right on the table, where anyone could see.

“I think they’re jealous.”

“Indeed.”

“Jealous that I’ve stolen you from the world of eligible men.”

A sharp inhale of breath, and Mister Graves clicked his tongue,

“No darling, they’re jealous that  _ you _ are with me. Sweet boy, you’ve no idea how alluring you are, do you?”

Credence barely had a moment to shake his head, clouded with the fog of adoration and worshipful trust he felt for the man, before something else was invading his senses. Something sharper, spicier, but still smelling very much like-

“...Daddy?”

The term slipped out unbidden, and in such a public place, usually he would have gone bright scarlet for such embarrassment, though he became distracted when he looked over to Mister Graves. His mate looked alarmed, pale as a sheet, and was staring pointedly at something over Credence’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I recognized you from the bar, so I came over to say hello. Now I notice you aren’t alone. Who might this lovely creature be?”

Credence swallowed his nerves and looked up to find Mister Graves most definitely not smiling at a man, a stranger who loomed over their table, though the stranger himself was smiling, politely, looking directly at him, with a hand resting at his side. When he noticed Credence had caught him staring, he held it out, and then plucked Credence’s hand up from the table, where he’d been reaching for Mister Graves. The stranger dipped into a bow, stooping down to be able to kiss Credence’s knuckles.

“Uh…”

“You’re glorious. What’s your name sweetheart?”

Why did the man smell like his Mister Graves, why did he smell so comfortable, content, very Alpha, yet not threatening or dangerous?

“C-Credence, sir.”

“No need for such formality. Any friend of Percival’s is a friend of mine. How do you two know each other?”

Mister Graves reached over and deftly separated their hands, from where Credence hadn’t noticed but the stranger had definitely been rubbing his thumb over the skin he’d kissed.

“None of your business Ambassador Grindelwald. Now, if you don’t mind-”

“But I do. How rude of you, Percival. You told me you weren’t seeing anyone, and yet here you are, with a beautiful Omega, clearly in the middle of some manner of a date.”

Something in Credence’s gut clenched, and he looked to Mister Graves with a tinge of fear coiling down his spine.

“Daddy, what’s he saying?”

A wave of panic washed away the fear, only to curdle in his abdomen, spearing down between his legs. Credence was gripping Mister Graves’ arm tightly before he even realized it. It was too soon. It was  _ far _ too early for his next heat. But nothing would matter in few moments when slick began to soak his nice pants and the entire restaurant would lurch to a halt from the scent of an Omega going into heat.

“What have you done?”

Mister Graves was getting to his feet, hissing at the stranger and pulling Credence against him, as everything began to swirl and mix together in front of his eyes, so he closed them instead, fighting off the nausea and dizziness not brought on by a couple sips of wine.

The stranger’s deep voice was murmuring apologies, and confusion reigned, even before the cool night air was blessedly against Credence’s face, damp with sweat.

“Baby, it’s okay, we’re going to get you home.”

“Why don’t you let me make it up to you both, properly? Let me buy you dinner. I’m sorry. I had no idea my presence would have such an effect…”

“Can’t you see he’s in pain? I have to get him home to bed. I don’t have time to socialize. Forgive me.”

“Percival. I can see how much you care about him. I was wrong to be so flippant back there. Please, allow me to-”

“Daddy… why does he smell like you?”

Credence couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat, but he was drowning in his fever, sudden and unprepared, clutching at Mister Graves’ coat, and trying to nuzzle into his scent gland, desperate for some sort of comfort.

“Sweetheart, I don’t  _ know. _ It’s probably just because he’s an Alpha too. You’re confused.”

“I wish that were so. You don’t have to  _ lie _ to the boy. I didn’t actually bother purging your scent from the room. It’s likely followed me all day.”

Credence didn’t know better, but he thought Mister Graves was grinding his teeth, preparing to snap at the man.

“Fuck off. I don’t want your help or hospitality. My bondmate needs me.”

“ _ Secret  _ bondmate. Merlin, Percival, why must you be so stubborn? You could have  _ told _ me. It’s far too late now.”

“Too late for what?”

Mister Graves sounded a touch concerned, and when Credence felt the ground drop out from under his feet, he bit back a mewl.

 

When they landed, somewhere else most definitely not the street, and the scent of  _ mate  _ and  _ alpha _ assaulted Credence’s senses, he barely noticed how Mister Graves let go of him to snarl at the man.

“How dare you.”

“Percival. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

Credence was now on his knees, clinging to Mister Graves’ legs, so close to panting, to  _ begging _ for him to knot him and end the pain that he found himself crying, shaking with sobs until the only sound filling his ears was his own broken voice.

“Dear boy, no. Don’t cry.”

“Don’t you dare touch him-”

“Percival, if you’re going to insist on ignoring your own delicate Omega, I’ll happily carry him to bed myself.”

“If you fucking put-”

“Daddy! Stop it. Stop fighting, please. I  _ need _ you.”

“Listen to your boy.”

“I just… fuck.”

Mister Graves sunk down beside him onto the plush carpet, which Credence felt in grave danger of ruining with the sheer amount of slick dripping out of him, along with his tears, and cupped his face in his strong broad hands, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

“Darling, I’m sorry. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

“Can you help me, here? Then we can have dinner with your friend, Daddy.”

“Look at that angel. He thinks we’re friends. Why don’t you tell him why I smell so much like you? Hmm?”

“He doesn’t need this right now. He’s already in pain. Can you give us a moment?”

“You’re going to knot him in my living room and you want a moment? I think you better explain.”

“Please… Daddy?”

Credence whimpered, and leaned in, trying to kiss Mister Graves, to win him back over, and he felt the man sigh.

“Darling, I’m not taking you on the floor of a hotel room. If anything in the bed.”

Credence’s legs gave out before he could attempt to stand but luckily, or unluckily as it was, the stranger was right there to catch him, sweeping him off his feet and against a strong broad chest, ignoring Mister Graves’ protestings, and walking down a hallway, towards a magnificent room.

He could appreciate it, even through the feverish haze in his mind, and he dimly felt his clothing being magicked away, as a cool cloth was wiped over his forehead.

“There you go sweetheart. Daddy will be right in.”

He didn’t mean to follow the hand that caressed his cheek, but his own hand snapped out to grab weakly at the man’s wrist, and he pulled as strong as he could, watching through heavily lidded eyes. The other Alpha smiled, and cooed at him.

“Do you want a kiss, sweet thing?”

“Get away from him.”

Mister Graves’ voice was pure  _ Alpha _ at that, and Credence normally would have been giddy from such an obvious sign of protectiveness from him, but he was very hot, and all he wanted was to be touched, so he let his legs fall open, and arched his back on the bed, trying to thrust up his hips, to show off his dripping opening, throbbing with want. His cock was curved hard against his stomach, smearing wetly over his skin.

“Merlin. He smells delicious. You’re all the way over there. What’s to stop me from knotting him for you?”   
“You fucking-”

“Daddy! Please! If you don’t stop fighting… I, will, I’ll ask him to.”

Credence had to be delirious, that was all that could explain such obvious defiance, with both of them arguing and acting like his cramps would just  _ stop _ with no assistance from his Alpha. A hand was between his legs almost at once, fingers tracing along his entrance, barely teasing over it, and then  _ finally _ Mister Graves was on top of him, kissing him soundly, and his cock was rubbing over him, ruining his dress pants, as he’d just lowered the zip enough to free himself.

“Baby, baby, I’m sorry. I was a horrible mate. I shouldn’t-”

He nipped at the sweat skin of Credence’s neck, and he lolled his head to the side, noticing that the other Alpha was flat on his back on the ground, grinning over at them, while wiping a hand over his face,  _ licking  _ at his glistening fingers. Oh.

So the man had touched him.

Now was tasting him.

A shiver ran down his spine that had nothing to do with Mister Graves’ length beginning to ease inside him, already stoking some of the burn away to a dull ache, while reaching between their bodies to touch his cock, fingers curling around him, and slowly dragging him towards his first easy release.

He came almost instantly, off like a shot, spilling between Mister Graves’ fingers and against his chest, trying to thrust his hips up, to provide better friction for his mate, to ensure he got as much pleasure as he could. He suspected something was going on, more than was being told, and he wanted to know what it was. Why was his mate sorry? Why did the stranger  _ smell _ like mate?

But the second Mister Graves buried himself fully inside Credence, and shifted up to kiss him once more, coherent thoughts faded in the background. As he could feel the pain ebbing away for good, washed from his veins by pure pleasure and overwhelming arousal, looped on a sensory feedback by how the man continued to move, slow rolling of his hips sending sparks over his skin. 

The head of his cock kept nudging into the place he could only succeed in touching alone by using more than three fingers, and Credence was pushed into another climax without warning, gasping out and blinking away tears, as he clenched around Mister Graves automatically, encouraging him to knot.

“Please, please, please, _ Daddy!” _

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.”

Mister Graves let out a low moan, and then his hands braced hard on Credence’s waist, holding him still as he started to pump faster, a bit more roughly, and he loved it. He was drowning in bliss now, happy to just be anchored to the bed by the man’s strong form. He almost forgot about the other Alpha in the room, until he caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, approaching the side of the bed over which he’d flung out a hand, lost in the throes of orgasm, now the man took it up, into one of his own, and dipped down to kiss Credence’s fingers, gently, slowly, almost teasing.

“Your boy looks beautiful like this, Percival. So do you. Gloriously undone. I wish I could fuck you right now.”

“Shut up.”

Credence had little coherency, but he knew it wasn’t normal, or usual to hear such desires from one Alpha to another, and he frowned, trying to pull his hand away, to join it with his other over Mister Graves’ shoulder, but instead, the other man simply followed, and moved in to kiss at the back of his mate’s neck.

“You smell divine.”

Mister Graves stopped moving, frozen in place, as Credence watched, the other man stepped right behind him, apparently flush with his back, as his hands gripped the sides of his waist.

“Can you feel me, Percival? Feel what you do to me? Let me take care of you, when you’ve finished pleasing your boy. I’ll clean you both up. I swear. I apologize for neglecting you last night as I’d promised. Allow me to make it up to you.”

The sheets beneath Credence were drenched in slick, perhaps the other Alpha was just jealous, overwhelmed by the scent, and he couldn’t help whimpering. The idea of Mister Graves having to fight the man off to protect him was a bit frightening. 

“Stop doing this. I’m not your  _ pet _ . You can’t just expect me to bend to your wishes when we had one… mistake together.”

“You enjoyed it. You didn’t come all over yourself and then lose control because you hated me. Trust me, if you ever get in  _ that  _ sort of feral mood, sign me up. Tell your boy. Tell him now.”

Credence could see the man’s white teeth flash as he grinned, and leaned in to nip at Mister Graves’ neck, right beside his scent gland, and things got a bit confusing. The Alpha that he recognized as Mister Graves was mingling with the foreign sharp scent of the other man, becoming an intoxicating mix that only served to make him wetter, even with a perfectly satisfying alpha already balls deep into him.

“Credence, baby, we-”

Credence shook his head, squirming under him, trying to gain more friction,

“Daddy…”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Mister Graves’ voice was strained, almost a gasp, and Credence let out a soft whine,

“Please move. I need you to knot me-e-e.”

“Go on. Give your boy what he wants. Then I’ll fuck you properly into the mattress right beside him, so he can watch.”

“Fuck off.”

Mister Graves’ hips snapped back, thoroughly dislodging the other man, so that he could again start thrusting properly into Credence, and resume the pounding he’d been in the midst of. Credence could feel the slight sting as his knot began to form, aided by the copious amounts of slick. There would be no real pain, but it was always a tight fit, even if they went hours or days between bouts of fucking, Mister Graves never held back from knotting him. There was no need. He could never be blessed with pups from any amount of the man’s seed.

All because of his own twisted and sinful nature.

“Does he always cry when you knot him, Percival? Or is it just because he’s worried?”

“No. It’s not from pain or sadness. It’s always overwhelming.”

Credence nuzzled in close, clinging to his Alpha’s shoulders, pressing his lips to the exposed skin beneath the collar of his shirt, and keened high and long when he felt Mister Graves’ knot finish expanding, locking them together for a few long moments.

“Daddy, what is going on? Please… tell me.”

“Darling, I need you to understand… I didn’t even know it was possible, what happened between us… it was a mistake-”

“I think not. You could have stopped it, left at any time. Don’t lie to your mate.”

Credence whimpered, as he felt Mister Graves shift up onto his hands, bracing away to look down at him,

“I’m sorry, Credence. Truly I am. You know I love you. I never meant to hurt you. It was just once. It will never happen again, despite what he might say. This man smells like me, because I let him fuck me.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted him, angel. I thought he was alone. He didn’t quite answer me direct, when I asked about you. But I suppose, I could have double checked, and chose not to. He also chose not to correct me, when my dick was in his ass.”

Credence blinked at the stranger, the other Alpha, and then sighed, still feeling a bit shaky and shivery from his fever. If Mister Graves had done such a thing, and yet still came home to him, came back, that must have meant that he wasn’t lying, not really. Was it possible for them to share?

He wanted to ask, to clarify, but Mister Graves moved, just slightly, and Credence’s eyes fell shut, as his mate’s knot began to pop. While Mister Graves came, groaning on a sigh, Credence felt  _ flooded _ in his inner walls, drenched with sticky warmth, and it left him bereft when his mate finally withdrew, but gently kissed Credence’s sweaty temple with earnest adoration. He didn’t move away, but remained close, in case Credence needed him back over him, to bracket his arms around him, to provide safety.

“He’s leaking. Isn’t that a bit of a waste?”

“You wanted us here. You can deal with it.”

“Oh I want to. But you said no.”

“Did I? Oh yes. I don’t want your filthy hands on my mate.”

“Look, Percival. Maybe you don’t get it. I’m very attracted to you. Your Omega, just as much intrigues me. Why, a precious little darling like him, could have had his pick of Alphas. He ended up with you. Luckiest meeting of two souls, don’t you think?”

Credence didn’t flinch away when the man petted his hair, fingers pushing sweaty strands back from his forehead, but he did wonder what Mister Graves would do, if he would allow it, or snarl and growl at the other Alpha.

“I mean… I don’t know if it’s obvious or not… but Credence is not a full blooded wizard. He’s-”

“A squib? An Omega, one hundred percent, but no magic? How very rare indeed.”

Mister Graves bristled,

“Not that, not at all. He  _ can _ do magic. He just chooses not to, most of the time.”

“Forgive me, Percival. I do not mean to insult or demean your mate. There are those who are born Beta, and pure-blood. Status has nothing on classification.”

Credence shifted on the bed, curling over to cuddle into Mister Graves’ side, ignoring how the seed oozing out of him began to grow tacky between his legs, and tried to focus on calming his breathing. It was very difficult when the other Alpha insisted on continuing to touch him, now his hand stroked down the nape of Credence’s neck, and caressed the blades of his shoulders, before going lower, and getting dangerously close to his backside.

“Percival,  _ please _ let me taste him.”

He felt Mister Graves sigh, and shift up to look over at the other Alpha,

“You understand,  _ if _ I let you, it’s still his choice. If he says no, you must respect his wishes. He does not  _ belong  _ to me, nor obey my commands against his own will.”

“What did I say last night, Percival? We are not savage creatures.”

The other man cleared his throat, and gently reached over to thumb against Credence’s chin, turning him to look into his eyes, deep and endless, like the night sky.

He could not find the desire in him to say no. He wanted to see what the man would do, and so, he spoke softly, but certain,

“You can be my Daddy too.”

“Oh, angel, I would never want that crown. I merely wish to slake my thirst between your pretty thighs. Open up, there’s a good lad.”

Credence could feel his cheeks heating, even as he obeyed, and gripped his trembling knees up to his chest, aching pleasantly from how Mister Graves had fucked him, watching as the other Alpha knelt before him, urging him to the edge of the bed just slightly, before licking his lips, then leaning in.

His back arched and his head fell back to the pillows as the man’s mouth made contact with his oversensitive opening, until a tongue slowly dipped into his sore slit, and he could  _ feel _ Mister Graves’ come being cleaned away, with long languid licks. 

Credence was worked open and apart on the man’s fingers and lips as he started to recover, and his cock grew hard against his stomach, from more and more pressure against his entrance. Before long, the other Alpha had reached up to grasp one of his legs, and then nudged in two fingers, curling them against his inner walls, still producing slick but in less copious amounts. Without further need to be knotted again, yet, Credence could just enjoy the pleasure wracking through his body. Mister Graves didn’t remain still much longer, and sweetly kissed him as another orgasm washed through him, eased upon him by a slow thrust of fingers and firm suckling against his rim.

“My beautiful boy. So good for us.”

“Daddy… what should I call him?”

“Mister Grindelwald is a bit too much-”

“-Too formal. Papa is just fine, sweetheart.”

“You little-”

“Fuck. he’s so wet. So tight. Even though you definitely knotted him. How is that possible?”

“He’s very resilient.”

“Or perhaps you’re not doing it correctly.”

“Excuse me?”

The other Alpha, dubbed Papa by Mister Graves, stilled over Credence, and when he opened his eyes, he found them both locked in a stare.

“It was over rather quickly. How do you know you didn’t just come?”

“You saw how much-”

“Yes. But Percival, please. You remember how much there was last night. After I knotted you, you looked almost as if you were carrying.”

Papa’s hand rubbed gently over Credence’s abdomen, and it was a soothing press of fingers, avoiding his cock and where it had spilled over his skin when he’d come before. The man seemed merely intent on just touching Credence anywhere he could.

“Nothing here. Smooth as the salt flats. Come now. Why don’t you let me try?”

“What if he-”

“Stop. Daddy… just let him. It’s okay. He won’t hurt me. If he tried to fuck you… it wouldn’t work.” Credence was too distracted by the way the man was touching him to notice how Mister Graves was blinking over at him, uncertain.

“Very well.”

“I appreciate your encouragement, Percival. Don’t worry. If you change your mind, I’ll manage to get it up again for you.”

Credence smiled dazedly, and watched as Papa got back up to his feet, and vanished his clothing with a smirk, and then put his hands back to his thighs, urging him to keep his legs open, before stepping and kneeling between them on the bed.

“Good boy. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt.”

“I’m not worried. My Daddy is here.”

He looked to Mister Graves, and smiled dreamily, reaching to take one of his hands, as the other Alpha slowly began to press inside him, one swift stroke, and he was fully sheathed, groaning aloud, a low grumble, before pulling back to move.

It was different than how Mister Graves felt, Credence decided, but not bad. Not at all. Like he could feel the man’s cock brushing over new spots inside him, and he felt his legs twitch, curving up to brace against his waist, tempted to wrap around him and keep him buried deep, like he sometimes did with Mister Graves. If it was an early morning and they had plenty of time to make love, so it would take longer, and they’d kiss lazily, locked together at the hip just like that.

“How does he feel?”

Mister Graves’ voice was strained once more, but Credence didn’t know why, as far as he could see, the man was just resting at his side, while Papa continued to fuck him, gently almost. 

“Tight, hot, and impossibly wet. He’s like no Omega I’ve ever had in heat. After being knotted, still like this? What a delight.”

Credence didn’t know how to ask for a kiss, or if he even should, but when he blinked dazedly up at Papa, and got a smile in return, arching his neck and whimpering seemed to do the trick.

“Sorry angel, I didn’t mean to neglect you.”

A slippery glide of lips met his, and he realized he could taste  _ himself _ on the man’s tongue, over his mouth, while being kissed deeply, and fucked a bit harder, now he was on the verge of coming again.

 

* * *

 

Percival watched in unbridled awe, and only mild jealousy, if he was honest, as Grindelwald began to fuck Credence in earnest, and he could actually watch as the man’s knot started forming, within a few strokes deep. Percival’s breath caught in his chest as he watched. Just seeing the two of them kiss was somehow incredibly arousing, and he found himself dropping a hand down to stroke over his cock without a thought, as the loud and wet sounds of skin against skin began to fill the silence, between Credence’s soft gasps and Grindelwald’s occasional moan. 

Grindelwald was very different while fucking Credence, the way he’d been last night with Percival could have been called rough, angry even, but for how tenderly he’d started out, and finished even gentler still.

“Gonna knot you, and then Daddy can clean you up if he wants to take charge again.”

Grindelwald’s idea of encouragement only served to rile him up, mildly annoy him, and he grimaced.

“Not really in the mood to swallow your come, if I’m honest.”

Grindelwald chuckled, sounding a bit short of breath,

“Would you rather suck off your little love, and then let me fuck you?”

“Still sounds like I’ll end up tasting or smelling you.”

“Daddy… please. I’d… I’d like you to.”

Credence’s plea wasn’t so much alarming as it was a total surprise. Normally Percival would never turn down a chance to put his lips to his mate’s hole, to drink from him like communion. Though with a witness, it certainly made things a bit, awkward.

“So it’s settled. Hold on tight baby.”

Percival laid back and watched as Grindelwald started to roll his hips, and he caught sight of a few beads of sweat trickling down the man’s brow, before being gripped by the strange urge to lick it.

Instead, he simply reached down and stroked a hand over Credence’s heaving chest, gently taking hold of his cock, gripping with the intent to get him off, until he became summarily distracted by Grindelwald, who finally came, with a full body shudder, and a tightened yet possessive hold over the boy’s waist.

He might leave bruises, and if he did, Percival would definitely be having words with him.

“Merlin… you really  _ are _ an angel.”

He didn’t draw back at once, not like Percival usually did, he remained still, buried deep for a good handful of minutes, so long that he began to grow concerned, until Credence whimpered again, and his cock pulsed out onto his skin, drooling long white ropes of come onto Percival’s fingers. Beneath his hand, splayed flat over the boy’s stomach, he could  _ feel _ it starting to soften, as if he’d had a bit more than usual for dinner, while Grindelwald’s knot loosened inside him, filling him with come.

There was a moment of panic, and he wondered if there was any way that the man might have been able to break the spell, to end the worry for Credence to be able to have children… until he caught the man’s eye, Grindelwald reached over to take his hand over the boy’s stomach.

“I cast a charm. I’m not about to knock up your mate, Percival. I’m not so presumptuous.”

“What?”

Credence was blinking his eyes open, lashes wet with tears, grazing his pinked cheeks, before turning to Percival, brows meeting in confusion.

“I’m not sure what he means. Gellert. There’s no need. Credence is… has been, for a long time, unable to-”

“Really? I thought Omegas no longer had heats if there was no possibility of conception?”

“I don’t know how it is in Europe, but here, heats are systematic.”

“Do we have to talk about this now… Daddy?”

“I’m sorry darling. You’re right.”

“Percival… all the signs are there. Your boy is perfectly healthy. I think perhaps you need to let your rut and his heat align, and try again. If you were trying for pups.”

Grindelwald gently withdrew, and Credence let out a soft noise of protest, before being soothed by Percival’s hand sliding down to cup over his slightly gaping opening, drenched with the other Alpha’s come.

“That’s how your Omega’s cunt should look once he’s been knotted.”

Percival felt a shiver of heat crawl down his spine, as he heard Credence mewl and gasp at the gentle probing.

“I appreciate your assistance, Gellert.”

“You’re welcome, my boy. Go on, clean him up.”

He didn’t manage to glare at the man while shifting over to rest a cheek against Credence’s still quivering thigh, before putting his mouth over his Omega’s pink and glistening opening. 

The taste was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, sweetness of slick, and thick cream from Grindelwald’s release, combining into one heady flavor, which he suddenly couldn’t get enough of. Soon Credence was trembling through another climax, without a single touch to his cock, and Percival was moaning into him, his face a dripping mess from being pressed against the Omega’s entrance, and he felt a hand petting through his hair, guiding it back from his face.

“Starving for it aren’t you? I knew you’d like it.”

He hummed against Credence, and finally pulled away, breathing deeply, unaware how close he’d been getting to passing out, merely from being unable to stop licking, suckling and drowning in his darling’s embrace.

“He’s not my bondmate for nothing, Gellert.”

“That sounds like I’m being dismissed. Is that what you want? You really don’t want me to fuck you again? You two want to be left alone?”

Percival’s own arousal had been simmering on a low burn, but the idea of it, of Credence being able to see him mounted, and fucked into while he was  _ right there _ , was far more appealing than it should have been.

“You’re hard, Percival.”

Grindelwald was behind him, licking and nipping at the nape of his neck, as if somehow, trying to convince him he could be pushed into submission again, like he’d tried to scruff him the night before. Percival didn’t even need to use such a gesture with Credence, he was such a willing partner, as well as the fact that coercion always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

When the man’s hand slid down to palm over his cock, he twitched a bit, thrusting forward without meaning to, and Grindelwald chuckled darkly into his skin, kissing him and sucking  _ hard _ , so that he was certain to leave a mark in a place where Credence would not have dared do such a thing.

“So?”

Mercy, he sounded short of air. Like he still hadn’t recovered. Credence blinked wetly up at him, smiling shakily, and Percival’s heart could have burst from fondness. 

How much he loved his mate. His wonderful, adoring and faithful boy.

“Do you want to ride me, while your lovely boy helps? Then we could have him together…”

Percival’s cock was now aching, throbbing into the man’s palm, only barely aware he was still fully dressed, but for his exposed length. 

“How can I help, Daddy?”

Percival’s eyes snapped open, from where he drifted off, stroked lazily by Grindelwald’s hand, before his other palm was at his hip, dragging up, and vanishing his clothing as he went, leaving nothing to protect him from the man’s body against his back.

“Get up baby, Papa’s going to lay down so Daddy can ride my cock.”

Credence shuffled back, onto his knees, seeming a bit wary of how he was still producing slick despite having been knotted twice, and then Grindelwald was falling back onto the bed, grinning up at Percival, and patting his lap.

“C’mon lad, I’m all yours.”

“I think you know I can’t just… slide on.”

“Of course. You need a bit of help. Kiss your lovely boy.”

Credence sat up, beaming at him, as Percival reluctantly moved to straddle the man’s hips, and met his mate in a kiss.

Grindelwald’s hands were firm on his backside, curling into the mounds of his ass, fingers pressing into the cleft, slicked with a wordless spell, and Percival’s heart nearly skipped a beat as one finger nudged in with very little effort. He didn’t wince, but he was somehow still a little sore, even with how gentle he’d been in fucking Credence, yet Grindelwald noticed, and slowed at once.

“Shh-hh, I’ve got you. Not to worry. We’ll go easy. Credence, darling, touch his cock. Help him relax.”

“Yes, Papa.”

He smiled against Credence’s lips as he felt the boy’s hand tentatively take a hold of him, stroking once, twice, and then rubbing a thumb over the slippery head. He pressed in, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and Credence gasped into it, trying to get closer. If he wasn’t careful, he might end up sprawled over Grindelwald, and he’d lose sight of his original objective with such a temptation in front of him.

“Daddy, is this really okay?”

“Yes baby. I want it to feel good for you. You can get behind me if you want.”

Grindelwald let go of Percival with one hand to take a flailing one of Credence’s, soothing him with another hushed murmur, so he would have two Alpha’s assuring him it was alright. The boy was probably overwhelmed, and more than a little dizzy, with so much going on, two Alpha’s who weren’t actually warring over who got to mount him, as they already had, and now, the idea that he could  _ help _ Grindelwald break all the rules, again.

“How is it Daddy? Does it feel good?”

Percival let out a ragged sigh, and then gave the man a tight smile, wanting to be angry at how much he liked hearing the term from Grindelwald’s lips, but failing horribly.

“Feel free to add another finger.”

Grindelwald smirked up at him, and then urged him to lean forward, to shift closer, so that Credence could sidle in behind him, soothing his hands down Percival’s waist, and nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder, while two fingers started moving into his hole, aided by a charm for slick.

Credence was breathless and painfully sweet, overly cautious.

“Daddy, can I touch you from here?”

“Please baby.”

Credence hummed into his neck, lips ghosting over the mark Grindelwald left there, the bruise he’d suckled into his skin, and then one of the boy’s hands blessedly found his cock again, just as another finger nudged into him. The burning ache was now settled in his groin and blossoming out from his abdomen, so he knew, he was as ready as he’d ever be, dripping into Credence’s hand, just shy of moaning and begging for a harder, rougher touch.

He could feel Credence’s cock against his back, wetly rubbing over his skin, but the poor sweet thing, he’d never try to go first, he’d let Grindelwald spear him open, and then somehow, make his way in beside the man’s cock.

“Daddy, won’t you let me fuck you?”

Somehow, every time he heard Grindelwald use Credence’s beloved pet name for him it felt more and more filthy, until the sound of the man’s fingers leaving his ass met his ear, and then he forced himself to take a long moment to gather his wits, before he rocked back on his heels, and let the blunt head of the man’s cock press in. 

Percival couldn’t help shaking a little, his knees wanted to give out, and his breath caught in his chest even as he tried to focus on being relaxed, on going slow, not dropping down or expecting too much at once. It wasn’t the slick glide like fucking Credence was, but with Credence at his back, mouthing over his neck and shoulder, clinging to him, it was definitely easier than the first time.

Last night, Percival had been alone, adrift at sea, and now, he was buffeted between two anchors, a view of a lighthouse in the distance through the storm that was Grindelwald’s cock attempting to break him in half again, and Credence’s gasping little sighs over the nape of his neck.

“Daddy… can I try yet?”

“Mercy lewis, baby, I’ve not yet got halfway onto-”

“Let the boy try.”

It seemed impossible, the stretch required, the amount of slick he would need, but Percival only nodded, and fell silent, letting Grindelwald work his actual magic. A charm to further relax him, a spell to slick up the boy’s cock, all while Credence’s hand never stilled on his own cock, and little jumps of his hips stuttered and stopped, until he felt the nudge of the boy’s cockhead at his opening.

“Da-a-a-ddy…”

Credence actually bit him, just pressed his mouth closed, teeth digging right into the meat of his shoulder, and to his surprise, the possessive gesture forced a smile from Percival’s lips, and as he opened his eyes, it was just as he’d suspected, Grindelwald appeared to be about as smug as he’d been last night, driving into him after making him weak from so many orgasms.

Though one swift move of his hips nearly unseated them both, Credence clung to him with a ferocity unmatched, shivering slightly, prompting him to ask, with the last bit of strength he had,

“Alright there, darling?”

“N-no Daddy, m’close…”

“Your angel likes it. I suspect he’s never felt the like. Go on and come whenever you like, sweetheart.”

Grindelwald panted out, and urged Percival up and down once more, throwing Credence over the edge, and he nearly squealed when he came, his hand let go of Percival’s hip to reach out, raking down Grindelwald’s thigh, marking him just a touch, and Credence’s other palm remained wrapped tight on Percival’s own cock. It wasn’t enough to make him come, but Mercy, it was a near miss. With the aid of Credence’s release, Grindelwald could start fucking into him with more force and purpose, driving up to brush against the spot inside him that made his eyes close, and his jaw drop, before he swallowed back a moan.

“Fucking… you bastard.”

“Gonna kiss me with that mouth or what?”

Grindelwald chuckled again, the stamina on him was incredible, he was prepared to knot for the second time in a night, and Percival just got dizzy thinking about it. Oh he could get hard, and come again, no problem, but not to such a degree. As he leaned down to kiss Grindelwald, a more biting and possessive one than they’d shared before, perhaps more of a show to Credence than a symbol of shared affection, he realized the reason he was so light headed was likely from the fact he and Credence had been pulled away from their dinner, had barely gotten down a glass of wine each. 

Luckily for him, he’d had a mouthful of Grindelwald’s come, and it settled thickly in his stomach, but Credence, why, he had to be starving. The poor boy was collapsed against Percival’s back, whimpering slightly with every thrust Grindelwald made into him and it only made him want to kiss him, or maybe feed him his cock.

“Darling, come here. Will you put your mouth on me?”

Credence hummed, and then nodded against Percival’s back, before he carefully sat up again, and breaking away from Grindelwald’s lips, ignoring the pout he got in reply. His boy shifted between them, to rest his cheek on Grindelwald’s stomach, just shy of being able to kiss the head of Percival’s cock. One of Grindelwald’s hands left Percival’s thigh to pet over the boy’s neck, and he realized that the man was gently guiding him forward, murmuring something low, right below his level of hearing.

“What-”

The first flick of Credence’s tongue against his slit made his knees give out, and he had to brace himself against the headboard, rocking his hips forward and then back down, as Grindelwald thrust up, fully inside him now, ruthlessly hammering against the spot inside him that was making his control fracture. Grindelwald didn’t even give him a warning, but the move made Percival arch his back as he felt his climax just barely start to feather through him, the knot started to form beneath him, punching the air from his lungs. Seconds later, he shattered.

Grindelwald moaned out something that sounded like his name, and Credence hummed against his still spending cock, swallowing as much as he could, while Percival’s knuckles went white on the headboard.

“Fucking… fuck me.”

“M’trying Daddy.”

He almost missed it, but as his eyes started to open, he caught Grindelwald with his hand in the cookie jar, or rather, slowly and teasingly fingering Credence, making him whimper against Percival’s cock, now beginning to soften, slipping wetly from the boy’s pink lips.

“Good boy.”

Trying to get comfortable with Grindelwald’s knot wedged inside him wasn’t very likely, even with him being more in control, now sitting on it, as opposed to being crushed beneath it. Still, Percival endured and after a moment, a few long ones, Credence moved back and away, to hug him from behind, murmuring how it was almost over. It would be okay. He forgave Percival.

That made tears sting his eyes, overwhelming adoration for his mate welling up inside him,

“Thank you darling.”

“I love you Daddy.”

Grindelwald broke the moment, perhaps by accident, perhaps on purpose, Percival wasn’t sure.

“So fucking tight. Too good. Prepare to get cleaned up like I promised.”

“If I fall asleep on you, forgive me.”

“Always, Percival.”

 

Percival didn’t fall asleep, not quite, he clung to the edges of consciousness with all his might, sliding off of Grindelwald’s cock with a disgusting sound, and a small wince at the amount of come that trickled out and down his thighs. Before he could make it onto his back, there was enough leaking from his sore hole to make him feel faint all over again, so he let Credence guide him, and cuddle up against his side, kissing his cheek, nuzzling down his neck at his scent gland.

Grindelwald chuckled against him, nestled between his thighs, and proceeded to lick and suckle his own come from Percival, like he’d just found an oasis after miles in the desert, with no magic and no memory for the proper spells. Percival tried not to squirm, to will his cock to stay soft, but no such luck, it was as if the man  _ knew _ how to wring every ounce of pleasure from him, and then some, without care or worry for how it would affect him. 

He was utterly  _ exhausted _ but if his body wouldn’t let him sleep without coming again, so be it. Credence, the minx, helped a touch, lazily and blindly stroking over his cock, while Grindelwald continued his assault, and managed to delve his tongue into him, while keeping him spread open under his thumbs, and so that was how Percival spent himself one final time, trapped beneath their bodies, under their hands, crying from the agonizing bliss of it all.

Credence’s own cock might have spilled against his side, but he was so covered in bodily fluids he wouldn’t have noticed, but for the tremor that wracked through his boy’s slender form, and the shakiness of his kiss that followed, before he felt Grindelwald move away, and then collapse beside him onto the bed, impossibly, alert enough still to cast a cleaning charm, and summon a blanket. Credence didn’t protest when the man stayed, and Percival didn’t have the energy.

They all ended up falling asleep like that, in the same bed, with a haze of hormones drifting through the air, as well as the heavy aroma of sex. 

 

* * *

 

Credence stirred to life between two strong and firm bodies, and it took a moment for him to remember exactly where and why such a thing was possible, what made it so likely?

Oh.

The man from dinner.

The sudden cramps and pain and blistering awkwardness, until finally, his mate gave in and sated the heat.

He couldn’t help smiling. In the end, it might have been a bit odd, but seeing how Mister Graves reacted to such things, why, it had been pure magic. Watching the other Alpha, Papa, he thought, correcting himself, eyeing the man as he slept still under Credence’s palm, against his cheek, while he can feel Mister Graves’ sure and strong hips braced behind his ass, along with an insistent nudge that could easily become a full blown hard on, he’s overwhelmed with fondness.

He loved Mister Graves, yes. Mister Graves had lied to him, had spent an evening with another Alpha, but Mister Grindelwald, he wasn’t a rival. He was something else altogether. Credence had never imagined  _ wanting _ to share his mate, with anyone. He never thought he would agree  _ to being _ shared, until it had happened.

It had been wonderful.

He smiled into Papa’s skin, and hummed, before he felt the man move, breathing deeper, and truly start to wake.

“Good morning angel.”

Mister Graves’ voice was an answering grumble. Credence knew better than anyone, the man had never been a morning person, not when the sun itself had not yet risen, and he couldn’t help biting back a laugh.

“Morning Papa. Daddy, go back to sleep.” He whispered the latter, as if it would work, and Mister Graves groaned aloud, as if it was a contest, grinding his cock into Credence’s ass, while Papa put his hand more possessively over his hip, squeezing.

“What’s the plan then? You for a snack, then we order room service?”

Credence blinked,

“Me?”

His voice was a squeak, and Mister Graves answered with another roll of his hips,

“Mercy, please. The boy’s probably still sore from last night. I know  _ I _ am.”

“So, what? Lazy handjobs for all? I think not. I want to taste sweetness before my coffee.”

Credence was left where he was laying, as Grindelwald began to kiss from his collarbone down his chest, teasingly ignoring his suddenly aching nipples in favor of licking over his navel, and then gently nudging his legs apart to mouth over his cock, and further down, to his throbbing entrance.

“Look at this, candy pink, dripping. How do you not start every day right here?”

Grindelwald spared Mister Graves a single glance before diving in, and Credence’s eyes fell shut, while his hands fisted in the sheets, so that he almost missed his mate’s reply.

“Who’s to say I don’t?”

 

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
